


not careful enough

by buckleydiaz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Ali martin - Freeform, Anxiety, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Domestic Fluff, Down syndrome child, Eddie is supportive, Family, Fluff, Lil bit of humor, M/M, Maddie is supportive, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unplanned Pregnancy, buck is a nervous wreck, co parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiaz/pseuds/buckleydiaz
Summary: Buck's old love interest brings him some very serious news right when his life was going great.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 13
Kudos: 189





	1. surprise daddy

**Author's Note:**

> new fic alert! let's see if I'm able to finish this one.

Buck was officially back with the team. Well, he's been back for a few days but now is the first day the team treats him the way they used to and Buck feels amazing. He is now steadily dating Eddie and is the happiest he's ever been. His sister just got engaged and he could not be more excited. The best part about it he's eating Bobby's delicious cooking with his favorite people in the world right now, except Christopher he's at school. It really just went downhill all too fast.

"Can I help you?" Chimney asks when he notices a very pregnant women walk into the station. The rest of the team upstairs eating breakfast didn't even hear anyone downstairs. 

"Is Evan here?" The dark haired woman asked. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. "I can come back later if he's busy," she continued as many thoughts ran through Chimney's mind.

"Buck!" He yelled and it wasn't long before Buck was coming down the stairs Eddie not far behind. 

"Hi Evan." 

"Ali?" Buck hasn't seen her since right after the accident that was about eight months ago. "What um are you doing here?" His confusion takes over as he notices the baby bump that could belong him.

"Can we talk?" Ali starts and glances at Eddie looking just as confused, "in private."

Next thing he knows he's sitting in the not so private locker room across from his ex. "Is it um, mine?" 

"Yes," she responds and his shock heightens, "but I'm not asking you for anything. I just thought you would want to know." 

"But, how?" is all he managed to say. 

"Well I found out right before your accident. And I wanted to tell you but then a firetruck fell on top of you and the moment was never right."

"You waited all this time and never said anything," his anger begins to show and hide his other emotions, "how long? How long did you keep this from me?"  
:  
"I'm just about eight months," she paused and took a breath, "Evan, I didn't want to keep this from you but after the accident and then we broke up it just never felt right." No one ever calls him Evan. Only Maddie and his family. Occasionally Eddie does, the only time Buck likes it.

"Why are you telling me now, what are you planning to do?" Tears bottling up inside Buck he is too distracted by all this news that he never notices Eddie right outside the locker room glancing in on them. 

"Well, I've decided to put her up for adoption and I found a nice family. They live in Bakersfield. Before I can do that I need you to sign away your rights." 

"It's a girl?" A smile took over Buck's face until he realizes he may never get a life with her. "What if I don't want to sign away my rights? You don't need to be apart of her life but I want to."

"Evan, this baby needs a grownup, a family, not a single dad who's risking his life everyday." 

"You think a single dad firefighter can't raise a kid?" Eddie steps in the room from out of the blue startling Buck a little.

"I just think she would be better off with two parents." Ali continues.

"She will have two parents," Eddie begins, "if Buck wants to do this I'll do it with him." Eddie's statement causes a confused look on Ali's face.

"Are you two-"

"Yes, me and Eddie are together. I'm bisexual." Buck says avoiding eye contact as Eddie sits on the bench next to him.

Ali bursts out in laughter, "I'm sorry but I thought you would never realize it." She continues laughing hysterically. "It's just the whole time we were dating you looked at Eddie like you'd rather be kissing him than me and I didn't say anything but I thought that you would never know. I knew ever since the day I met you." Her laugh lightens up the whole mood before Buck and Eddie begin laughing alongside her.

The laughing subsided and the conversation quickly turned back into seriousness, "Now that you know I won't be alone, I would really like you to allow me to raise her." Buck says confidently with Eddie's support.

"I don't think so. I found out on the ultrasound last week that she isn't 100% healthy. She has down-syndrome."


	2. just understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Ali's discussion about Buck raising their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I don't know a lot about Down syndrome, especially in babies but I have done a little research but I'm not an expert.

"Buck," Eddie starts, "just talk to me." Eddie's gentle voice echoes through the empty bathroom after Buck's discussion with Ali. Buck curled up into a ball on the bathroom floor crying into his fists.

"Why did she keep this from me! It's my child too! And she just expects me to sign away my rights." Tears stream down from his eyes as he yells, "and she thinks just because she has down syndrome I wouldn't be able to take of her." Eddie remains silent to allow Buck to get all his emotions out, "she thinks I'm not capable of being a father, you don't think that right?" He asks as he looks back up at Eddie.

"No, of course not," Eddie moves to sit next to Buck, "You're great with Christopher and you would be great with this baby." 

"I want to do this Eddie, I really do." Buck cries when locking eyes with Eddie, "I

"She won't go up for adoption unless you sign away your rights, you know that right?"

Buck knows Ali doesn't want him to raise this baby because she doesn't think he's ready and he can't help but think the same thing. Eddie's reassurance keeps Buck from losing it all at a time like this. He's nervous, he's afraid, but he's so filled with happiness that he is a father even if she isn't even born yet.

\---

Buck has the next day off and was planning on spending it with Christopher, however something else came up. Christopher was fine with just spending the day with Eddie but a little disappointed. Buck needed to run some important errands.

Basically he went to Ali's hotel to talk to her now that he has processed everything. 

Two Knocks.

Ali answers wearing sweatpants and a t shirt, "why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about all of this. I want you to understand that I can do it." Buck explains and she invites him in. They take a seat on the couch, "I know you think I can't do this, just let me explain before you say anything," Buck starts. "I stayed up all night doing research on raising a baby with down syndrome and I know it may be difficult and I'll require more help but I have help. I'm not alone. I have Eddie who wants to help. He wants to be apart of this with me. He has experience with raising a child a little differently with Christopher and he has done a great job."

"What if you and Eddie break up. You're not married or anything. Then you would be doing this alone and that's exactly what I don't want." 

"I love Eddie and he loves me but if we do breakup I still have Maddie by my side. I have all my friends and coworkers." 

"You're a firefighter Evan. You could go to work one day and never come home. Then what?"

"Yeah my job is risky but almost everyone on my team is working and raising kids." 

"I have met with possible parents of adopting her who have safer jobs and have experience with raising sick kids."

"She's not sick Ali. Yeah she's going to be different but she can still live a long and fulfilled life."

"Evan, she is my baby and if I want to give her up, I'm going to give her up."

"She's my baby too. I can raise her I can do this Ali you just need to understand. If I knew about this sooner I would've been to every appointment, I would be there to financially support you, I would have been able to prove to you that I can make an excellent father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are kinda short but I hope it would be easier for me to update more frequently.


	3. the birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a long shift but today was just going to get longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for the late upload. I hope you enjoy this chapter

The shift had just ended. 18 hours later Buck and Eddie return to their lockers removing their firefighter clothes and putting on their normal clothes. Buck checks his phone for the first time in 4 hours after this long call. 

"Shit!" Buck yells and exits the locker room gaining looks from his co workers. He doesn't stop to acknowledge them before he is in his car putting the keys into ignition.

"What the hell?" Eddie asks as he climbs into the passenger seat with his LAFD shirt still on. 

"Ali... labor... baby... now." Buck has lost it but he's already driving to the hospital. 

"Already? She was due for like six more weeks?" 

"Yeah premature it can happen I guess." Buck is distant and distracted as they arrive to the hospital quickly making their way to the maternity ward. "I'm looking for Ali Martin, Allison." Buck explains to the nurse as she directs him to the room she's in. Buck knocks on the door ever so slightly.

"WHAT!" Ali yells as a nurse opens the door.

"Are you the husband?" the nurse asks as she exits the room.

"Not husband but uh father." She lets buck in but not before whispering a "good luck." Buck knew that labor sometimes caused the moms to become angry and fragile emotionally. He knew with Ali it would probably be ten times more extreme. 

"Hey, how you feeling" Buck asked gently as he approaches her. She is standing up leaning over, with her hands on her bed breathing heavily. 

"How do you think I'm feeling!" She screams. 

"Sorry stupid question, do you need me to get you anything?" 

"Yeah just get her out of me!" 

"How dilated are you?" He asks trying to be helpful.

"four centi-" She cuts herself off as she screams and another contraction rips through.

\-----

A little while later she calms down and Buck is able to exit the room to where Eddie is sitting in the hallway.

"How's everything going?" Eddie stands up and approaches Buck.

"Well she's only dilated four centimeters and she's not to happy about that. It is probably gonna be all night at least," Buck starts.

"Do you want me to get you a coffee?" 

"No I'm fine but you should probably go home. See Christopher and relieve Carla. I'll text you if anything changes." 

"Are you sure? I can stay if you want me to."

"No it's just gonna be this all night you should go." Buck says and Eddie nods in response. "I love you" Buck says before kissing him quickly.

"I love you too" Eddie responds and then walks away.

\----

Hours later Ali has reached nine centimeters and her doctors tell her that she will begin delivery within the hour. Thank god. Buck was exhausted from his long shift and trying to please Ali. Buck updated Eddie whenever he could and now that it's almost morning Eddie is responding to his texts. 

During the delivery Ali didn't mind Buck was in the room as long as he was standing by her head and not watching the action down there. 

"One more push Ali!" The doctor shouts and Ali grunts in response as she pushes for the last time. Next thing he knows is their is a little baby crying and a smile growing wide on Buck's face.

"Congratulations, it's a girl" the doctor announces even though they already knew that. "Do you want to hold her" He asks Ali and she shakes her head no. The doctor then hands her over to Buck who Is more than happy to hold his daughter for the first time. 

Ali wants to rest so he sits with his new daughter in the nursery. He took a few pictures of her and sent them to Eddie and Maddie and they're on their way to meet the newest family member. 

When they arrive Maddie instantly scoops her up and holds her barely giving Eddie and Christopher a chance to look.

"What's her name?" Maddie asks the question everyone has been wondering about.

"I'm not sure. I know Ali doesn't want to be apart of her life but she's very opinionated and may want to chime in."

\---

He gives his family some time meeting the baby before he decides to bring her to Ali to see if she wants to meet her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet someone?" Buck whispers holding baby girl Buckley in his arms.

"Evan, I told you I'm not interested. And I didn't have a chance to pick adoptive parents so I'm okay with you raising her."

"Thanks Ali, um do you want to know her name?''

"It's not something stupid is it?" 

"I haven't decided yet but I have a few ideas. What about Taylor?"

"Like Taylor Lautner? Pass."

"Okay what about Emily?"

"There's too many Emilys"

"Or Amelia?"

"That's not horrible." 

"Well then it's official, Amelia Buckley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos give me more motivation to continue this story!


	4. city hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia Buckley is now a few days old and is ready for her father to bring her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update in a while I hope this makes up for it.

Evan Buckley spent the last four nights in an uncomfortable hospital chair In the nursery. Ali was released a few days ago but the hospital wanted to keep Amelia for a few days. Everyday Eddie and Christopher visited. Christopher was so excited for the new addition to the family.

Today was the day. Five Day old Amelia Buckley is ready to be taken home. She was born earlier than expected and Buck stressed that he wasn't prepared. Eddie and Christopher took care of that. They turned Eddie's rarely used office into a nursery to surprise Buck. 

"Are you ready?" Eddie asks his boyfriend. Buck nods in response before signing a few of the hospital's forms. When they arrive at the car Eddie helps Christopher in and Buck buckles Amelia into her carseat. 

"Before we head home, can we stop at City Hall? I have to drop off Ali's forms." Buck says as he climbs into the passenger seat.

"Yeah of course. And while we're there, do you want to get married?" Eddie looks at his boyfriend with a smile.

"What?" 

"Do you want to get married?" He asks again.

"Yes." Buck replies with a smile before leaning in to kiss him. Christopher is giggling and smiling in the backseat. 

\---

The drive to City Hall was short and uneventful. Mostly just Christopher talking about nonsense but they didn't care. The hall was crowded with city workers and other couples looking to get married. 

They talk to a filing clerk about Ali legally giving up her rights.

"Is there only going to be one parent listed?" The clerk asked Buck.

Buck hesitated, "do you want to adopt her?" He asks turning to his boyfriend. Eddie nods in response. "No, there's going to be two parents listed," he continued with Eddie's information. 

"Alright you guys are all set, Next!" The clerk says.

"Actually, where do we go to get married?" Eddie asks her and she points them down the hall. 

They open the door to where the weddings were held, and inside was Eddie's Abuela, Maddie, Athena, and their closest friends from the 118. 

"What are you all doing here?" Eddie asks them.

"Well, I invited them. I think they would've been mad if we got married without them." 

Eddie's smile grew larger as he was greeted by his favorite people.

\---

"Do you Edmundo Raymond Diaz take the Evan Mathew Buckley to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you Evan Mathew Buckley take Edmundo Raymond Diaz to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"On behalf of the state of California I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, I suck at writing


	5. welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck wasn't prepared. Eddie was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapters, I know.

They leave the courthouse and they're all more happy than they ever been. It was a little difficult when Amelia started crying in the car but stopped when they all quiet down and put on a little music. Buck had suggested they stop at the grocery store to pick up a few things but Eddie said he already took care of it. 

They arrive at the house. Buck gets Amelia out of her carseat and Eddie and Christopher head to the front door. 

"Did you put the crib together?" Buck asks Eddie as he unlocks the door.

"Yes. I told you I took care of everything. Now go take a look at the nursery," Eddie states. Buck follows him and Christopher to the nursery, formerly Eddie's office.

"Surprise!" Christopher shouts as Eddie opened the door. A smile lightened up on Buck's face. He only asked Eddie to put the crib together not put together an entire nursery. 

The room was painted a light gray color, with a brand new white rocking chair in the middle of the room that matched the crib and the changing table. The wall had nice decals of clouds and flowers. This room looked straight outta pottery barn. 

"You did all this?" Buck asks Eddie.

"I helped." Answered Christopher, "Welcome home Bucky."

\---

The new nursery was great. Buck just sat in the very comfortable rocking chair all night long holding Amelia. He fought so hard to keep her that he never wanted to let go.


End file.
